Love Child
by bat fan1987
Summary: Harri Potter is not a normal Half-blood witch she is also a Demi-Goddess. what will hapen when the truth comes out. Also which is more scary all the monsters she will have to face or her in-laws. fem Harry/Hermione/Zoe/Fleur/Hestia pairing
1. Challenge details

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling respectively**

…

LOVE CHILD CHALLENGE:

I was recently reading a Harry/Harem story, and the thought popped into my head that Harry's a regular child of Aphrodite. But then I realised no one had really ever done a Harry Harem story with him as Aphrodite's child. Hence this challenge.

Requirements:

- Harry must be a child of Aphrodite (Accepted)

- Harry must be in a romantic pairing with at least three girls (but more is acceptable) (will be 4, 2 girls from Harry Potter, 1 demi-goddess and 1 Goddess from Percy Jackson)

- Harry must attend Hogwarts at least until third year

- At least one girl in Harry's harem (for lack of a better term) must be from the Harry Potter series

- At least one girl in Harry's Harem must be from the Percy Jackson series

- Harry's girls must be completely loyal to him

- Harry can ONLY be with his girls

- Harry must be involved in the war against Kronos

- No Chaos

Recommended:

- Harry having unique powers, from being a son of Aphrodite (like how only select children of Hephaestus can control fire) (Proberly will give Harry Charm speak)

- Demeter, Artemis, Athena, and/or Hestia being in Harry's harem (yes but not decided who yet)

- Zoe, Thalia, Clarrisse, and/or Annabeth in Harry's harem (toss up between Zoe, Thalia and Clarissa at moment)

- Hermione, Bellatrix, Fleur and/or Tonks being in Harry's Harem (not decided yet)

Fem Harry (yes 100% yes I love fem. multi/ harem fics)

(No to every thing below)

-(Disturbing a thought as it is considering she's his mother) Aphrodite being in Harry's harem

- (Considering it's not that odd in Greek mythology) Harry having at least one sister in his harem

- Hera in Harry's Harem (not quite sure how to work that one, considering she's married to Zeus)

- Medusa, nymphs, and/or harpies in Harry's harem


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling respectively**

…

Harriet 'Harri' Lily Potter couldn't help feel like a complete and utter fool as she walked to head master Dumbledore's office. Finally after waiting since her best friend Hermione Granger had recovered from being petrified last year she had worked up the nerve to tell her how she felt. Then every time she had a chance while they rescued Sirius she lost her nerve.

"Great Harri Potter thousand year old Basilisk, hundreds of dementors no problem but tell another girl you love her and you lose it, so much for Gryffindor courage". Harri muttered to her self while running her hands through her short, messy black hair. Granted Harri had no idea if Hermione was in to girls like she was (and was way too scared to ask.). But she had hopped Hermione was either a Lesbian same as her or at least Bi. She had certainly clung on tight enough to Harri when they used Hermione's time turner, when they had rode Buckbeake to save Sirius she was sure she could feel Hermione's nipples pressing in to her back. "Still can't believe it was only last night I found then lost Sirius because of those bastards Snape and Fudge," Harri spat "didn't even ask Pomfrey if we had been confounded just took Snape's word for it". Lost in thought she all most walked past the gargoyle that served as the guardian to the headmaster's office.

Stopping quickly she stared dumbly at the gargoyle trying to remember the password to get in. after five minutes she gave up.

"Can you please just open up the headmaster asked to see me" she asked giving the statue her best puppy dog eyes and pouring as much power as she could in to her voice. Harri had recently found that if she concentrated enough she could make someone do anything she asked. It was one evening when Ron was driving her up the wall bout that rat Peter or Scabbers, as they still knew him that she found out.

_(Flashback)_

_Ron and Harri were siting by the fire in the common room, despite the fact they were both supposed to be doing there defence homework in her case this weeks work, in Ron's last weeks as he had failed to do it despite being reminded by Harri every day since they were given it. The only reason Ron wasn't in detention was because he had promised Professor Lupin he would have it for him first thing tomorrow. But instead he had been ranting about the fact their other friend and Harri's secret crush Hermione's cat had eaten his pet rat. Finally after nearly an hour Harri had snapped._

"_Ronald, Shut up, stop bad mouthing Hermione, sit down and do you damn homework before I smack you round the head with my text book." She screamed at him making even the few higher years in the common cringe. They had all heard stories of her mother's famous rants with her father in their school days. Harri had almost had a heart attack when Ron did exactly what she said. Harri had expected Ron to start yelling at her for taking Hermione's side then storm off to the boy's dorm. Ever his twin brothers Fred and George look shocked and looked at Harri in awe. Who just looked back to them in shock._

_(End flashback) _

She was planing to ask the Headmaster about this once they had discussed what ever it was that he had summoned her for. She was pleasantly surprised when the Gargoyle moved for her climbing on the spiral staircase she tried to calm down while riding it up to the office door. Before Harri could knock the Headmaster called out.

"Come in Harri"

Smiling she walked in to office but paused when she saw a women with long red hair and green eyes dressed in a very short pink cocktail dress. Harri had to fight down a sob at how much this woman looked like her dead mother Lily.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Harri please take a seat". Harri sat in the chair next to the unnamed women giving her a side ways glance. After politely declining the headmasters offer of a sherbet lemon she took a quick calming breath.

"So what did you want sir?"

"Before we get to that Harri I would like you to meet someone very important your Mother better known as Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of love".

Harri blinked a few times spun found to look at the women who just smiled and nodded. Trying to make sense of the emotions running through her head after all she had always been told her mother was Lily Potter the brilliant Muggle born witch. After just looking back and forth between the two who now looked concerned at her reaction she did the only thing she could given the shock she passed out with her head landing in Aphrodite's lap. Causing the Goddess to almost tumble out of her chair.

"Damn it Albus I told you to break it to her gently" Aphrodite snapped at the ageing headmaster

…

I know it's short but I wanted to just set up what is going on and fill in a bit of back history first. Also sorry for any errors but I don't have a proof-reader for this story yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling respectively**

…

Harri lay there with her eyes closed using her other senses to find out where she was. Ok nice warm comfy bed, and by the slight draft I can feel on my neither regions I'm in a night gown of some sort. I can hear four people talking sounds like three adults and a rather distressed girl. So that means I'm in the hospital wing again or my dorm. Cracking open one eye Harri groaned as she recognised the white sheets of the Hospital wing beds.

"Ohh bugger I hopped to avoid coming back here till at least next year" Harri muttered as the three adults walked over Harri was grabbed in to a tight hug even with out her glasses on Harri knew that busy hair any wear.

"Hi Hermione I'm happy to see you too" Harri took a quick sniff of Hermione's vanilla scented shampoo then gently pushed her fellow Gryffindor back slightly. God even with her hair a mess and tears in her eyes she is beautiful Harri thought to her self. Before she could stop herself Harri pulled Hermione in to genteel kiss Hermione stiffened causing Harri to stiffen in regret damn she is straight I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. But before Harri could break the kiss Hermione started to kiss back the kiss quickly becoming more passionate. As Hermione licked Harri's lips threading her hands in Hermione's hair Harri parted her lips allowing there tongues to duel in her mouth neither of them noticed the pink glow around them.

"Now that looks like a fun way to wake up" came a sweet musical voice from the bottom of the bed.

Blushing like mad the two girls broke apart with Harri shifting to her right while Hermione automatically snuggled in to her left side.

"Umm hi Professor Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey and assuming I didn't dream this part mum".

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieks "but I thought you mum was Lily Potter?"

"So did I Hermione", Harri looks at the now slightly sheepish looking goddess "care to explain what is going on to me?"

"Which part Mrs Potter the fact that your mother is the Goddess of love or the fact that the pair of you are now soul bound and thus legally at least in the magical world married?" Dumbledore replies his eyes twinkling like mad behind his glasses.

"Married?" Hermione shouts "how can we be married, I mean sure I love Harri but..,"

"You love me" Harri cuts her off with a hug grin

"Ever since the troll first year maybe even since I meet you on the train" Hermione gives Harri a quick gentle kiss on the lips.

"I think this would be more your area of expertise my lady" Dumbledore turns to Aphrodite giving her a quick bow before taking the seat beside the bed while Poppy wonders off to her office.

Aphrodite just shrugs giggles then sits down cross-legged on the foot of the bed.

"Well first of all yes I am your mother Harri and I promise if you have any more questions after I explain I will answer them" Harri doesn't respond but Hermione sits upright giving Aphrodite her full attention.

"Now nine months before you were born Harri I meet you father James Potter in a pub in London and yes I knew he was married. but from a quick scan of his mind I knew he and Lily were having trouble after losing your grandparents on both sides to the Death eaters. So I decided to take him to my bed and let me tell you it was amazing the things that man could do.."

"Can we skip the information about your night with dad please" Harri begged going green.

"Fine" Aphrodite snapped with a pout. "Anyway once you were born because of the ancient laws which say we can't interfere in our children's lives I sent you to James and Lily. Needles to say Lily was pissed James had cheated on her in fact if memory serves he wasn't allowed back in there bed for a year. Now Lily unlike most stepparents of demi-gods didn't take it out on you in fact she used a ritual to blood adopt you which is why you don't have kaleidoscopic eyes like most of my children." The whole group looked up and noticed Aphrodite's eyes were changing from green, blue, brown and grey but always with a ring of pink round the iris.

"Huh umm is this why I can make people do whatever I ask?"

Aphrodite squealed and bounced up and down on the bed like a teenage girl. "ohh goody you have charm speak not many of my kids inherit that in fact your only my third child at the moment that can"

"Any other skills Harri might have?"

"Well it is rare as in only one of children has ever been able to do it but she might be able to sense other people's soul bonds." Before they could talk anymore two brown owls flew in and dropped letter on Harri's and Hermione's laps shrugging Harri grabbed hers and opened it.

_Dear Mrs, Harriet Lily Potter_

_ It is with great excitement that we at the ministry of magic records office congratulate you on your marriage to Mrs Hermione Potter nee Granger via soul bond on the 24__th__ of June 1994. Please note that as a married couple you are both now emancipated. Giving you the full rites and privileges of an adult Witch. A copy of you certificate is in closed wising you both many years of happiness._

_Jane Smith_

_Head of the records office._

Harri quickly skimmed Hermione's letter noticing the only difference was that their names were reversed "yes no more Dursleys" she shirked and pulled Hermione in to a toe-curling kiss.

…

Next chapter explanations about soul bonds, camp half blood, and Harri meets her new in-laws.

I still don't have a proof-reader so sorry for any errors please review. Also thank you to all that have added this to their Alerts and Favourites and reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling respectively**

…

Harri quickly skimmed Hermione's letter noticing the only difference was that their names were reversed "yes no more Dursleys" she shirked and pulled Hermione in to a toe-curling kiss. Only pulling apart when the need for air became an issue.

"Ohh sweet Merlin how did I go a year without doing that" Harri rested her fore head on Hermione's both of them breathing heavily.

"Can you kindly not consummate your relationship on one of my bed's please ladies" Harri quickly scrambled from Hermione while she giggled. "Sorry Madam Pomfrey" Harri muttered blushing bright red. "Just drink this Potter's it will calm you both down so you don't wind up dragging each other in to the nearest broom closet". Harri took the two potions from Poppy and downed one while handing the other to Hermione. "Right now that is settled I will leave you in peace headmaster".

"Now would you care to explain your comment Harri after all the Dursleys are you only family" Dumbledore paled and gulped at the glare Aphrodite was giving him. "I meant who can look after her of course my lady".

Harri's face paled and she shook her head then buried her face in Hermione's hair "no good girls don't tell and besides no one ever believed me when I was younger".

"I will murder them" Aphrodite shouted her body flickering with pink light "I'm sorry Harri dear but I just got a flash of your memories". She spun on the bed and glared at Dumbledore again "if you send her back there Dumbledore I will go and remove her my self to Tartarus with the rules nobody treats my daughter like that".

"Surly her own family can't treat her that bad?" Dumbledore asked puzzled

"Depends if you call being denied food, any sort of love or comfort even my cloths are hand me downs from Dudley, the only reason I have underwear that fits is cause I brought some in Muggle London while I was staying at the leaky cauldron". Harri muttered "before my first Hogwarts letter came my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs" before Harri could say any more all the windows and water jugs exploded.

"My wife is not going back there Headmaster even if we have to get jobs and live out of a room at the leaky cauldron she is not going back" Hermione spat while Harri hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down. Dumbledore waved his wand repairing all the broken glass.

"I see" Dumbledore said softly looking down at his feet "I have done you a great disservice Harri I placed you there for you're safety I never assumed Pertunia could hate her own niece so badly"

"Yes that worked out well" Aphrodite groaned out. "Things have changed a lot since you were young Albus just because they are family doesn't mean they like each other never mind love" taking a few calming breaths she turned to Harri who still partly had her face hidden in Hermione's hair.

"Harri you never have to go back to them there is a camp in America called Camp Half-blood it's were all my and the other God's and Goddess children are trained to protect them selves from monsters. It's open all year round so you can go during all your school holidays if you want"

"Can Hermione come with me?" Harri asked looking more like a small child as pulled her face from Hermione's hair then an almost fourteen year old.

"Yes sweetie if her parents don't mind she can"

"Ok I'll go there each summer till I can get a place of my own"

"Our own Harri" Hermione reminded her with a smile before kissing her cheek.

"Umm how will I get there I don't have a passport hell I don't even have a copy of my birth certificate"

"I can arrange transport for you both Harri if Hermione's parents agree" Dumbledore said in a small voice "as for your birth certificate you can get a copy from the records office"

"Thank you sir" Hermione said in a frosty voice.

"We seem to have gotten off topic a bit I still need to explain you bond to you" smiling again Aphrodite looked over at the new couple.

"Now soul bonds are easy enough to understand first off until you actually get on with it and shag each other senseless you will fell a lot of lust for each other". Aphrodite had to hide her laugh as both girls went bright red while Dumbledore choked. "Mother" Harri hissed.

"Ohh grow up its just sex I will never understand why it is so taboo to you mortals. Now once you have done that the benefits from your bond are that you will be able to talk to each other telepathically. You'll be able to sense each others emotions, get a mild boost to you stamina, and you will also develop any natural skill your partner has"

"You will also see a slight boost in you magical power as well" Dumbledore piped up he was still a bit red in the face.

"Ahh yes I always forget that point for magical people thank you Albus"

"What do you mean by natural skill?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look

"Quiet simple dear as Harri can use charm speak you will develop it as well"

"Does that mean Harri will get my photograph memory?" Aphrodite just nodded while Harri looked smug "I always wondered how you remember everything I told Ron you must have a photograph memory but he just laughed and told me it's a Muggle myth."

"And based on how little he knows you believed him?" Hermione asked looking at Harri with a raised eyebrow.

Harri just snorted "of course not he knows next to nothing about Muggle's, though I would think Mr. Weasley would know more I mean Muggle Studies can't be that out of date or you would be going crazy."

"Professor Burbage told me when I asked about that, before see took over the year before we started that the course hadn't been updated since before the First World War".

"Yes hiring her was definitely one my better moves" Dumbledore interrupted then looked sullen "such a pity the bored of governors won't let me make it mandatory for the pureblood students to attend the introduction to it in there first year. Tell me Mrs Potter is it still up to date now?"

"Pretty much sir" Hermione replied then started chewing her lip in thought. "Mobile phones and computers are a bit more common know than the text suggests but they are always being improved so it would be very hard for professor Burbage to keep fully up to date with them".

A sudden rumble of thunder made them all jump.

"That's my queue to leave I'm afraid" Aphrodite quickly hugged both girls "now ladies I'd suggest consummating your relationship tonight it can make you very horny if you keep putting it off"

Slipping of the bed she ignored there mad blushing and walked to the hospital wing doors. "Ohh I almost forgot Harri dear you might never find them but every one has at least four people they have a soul bond with so you have at least three more possible wives out there" Harri spat the water she had just sipped all over the bed.

"WHAT!" she shouted but Aphrodite had already vanished.

…

Please Review. Also thank you to all that have added this to their Alerts, Favourites and reviewed so far. Also a big thank you to Jade for going through this for me.

Useful info:

Wedding dates:

Harri & Hermione's – 24th June 1993

Key dates:

Summer solstice 21st June

Winter solstice 21st Dec

Currency: Taken for Harry Potter Wiki

1 Galleon = 17 Sickles, 493 Knuts, £4.93

1 Sickle = 29 Knuts, 29 p

1 Knut = 1p


End file.
